A Close Encounter
by Fire of Amortentia
Summary: Harry and Draco meet in the night during their repeated 7th year. Closeness ensues. A mild little Drarry Drabble. THIS FIC CONTAINS GUY ON GUY ACTION, HOMOSEXUAL THEMES, GAY SEX … sorta. Don't like, don't read.


A Close Encounter

 **A/N: A** mild little Drarry Drabble. THIS FIC CONTAINS GUY ON GUY ACTION, HOMOSEXUAL THEMES, GAY SEX … sorta. Don't like, don't read.

ooooOOOOoooo

Harry slowly made his way down the dark corridor of Hogwarts School. He silently swore to himself as he put his foot down on a discarded potions vial and heard the crunch of broken glass echo like a gunshot off the stone walls. Why he had ever agreed to meet Draco Malfoy of all people in some abandoned classroom in the middle of the night he would never know. He also cursed himself for a fool at loaning Neville his invisibility cloak for his own midnight wanderings, with Hannah Abbot.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and most of their classmates that had survived the war had returned to the school to finish their educations. While the Golden Trio had missed the whole year, no one could honestly say that the students last year had learned anything. So the entire school was repeating their previous year. Harry was rather glad for this as it meant that he didn't share classes with Ginny. He'd come to a realization, after everything was over and the Wizarding world went into mourning, that he wasn't into girls. His interactions with Ginny in sixth year were nice, but he'd realized that he'd acted as more of a loving brother towards her for their entire, brief, relationship. True they'd snogged, but she'd always been the one to initiate a kiss, not him. It was quite a shock for him to take in his new found appreciation of the 'stronger sex' over the 'fairer sex'.

Harry pushed open the creaky door to the disused classroom and immediately noticed Draco Malfoy leaning against the sill of one of the four windows in the room's east wall. The view overlooked the Forbidden Forest and Harry's mind flitted, as it always did, to the final battle and his walk into the forest. The resurrection stone was out there somewhere, he even had a pretty good notion of where it was, but he swore he'd not go looking for it. He and Draco had begun the new school year with something of a truce; Harry had spoken for him and his mother at their trials and gotten vastly reduced sentences for the both of them. Malfoy Sr., however, was in Azkaban, his heart may have turned from the dark at the end, but it was too little too late, and he had to atone for the misdeeds of his past.

Closing the door behind himself, Harry stepped up to the window furthest from the one Draco was at and glanced out over the grounds, patiently waiting for the other man to speak first. Glancing to the blond, Harry noticed that he too had dressed for the warmth of the night, it was early September and the summer heat was still permeating the castle. Draco had a short sleeved crème coloured button down over black dress slacks and his usual dragon hide boots. Harry had opted for a black tee over his kaki school slacks and his white trainers and realized with a jolt that they were practically a negative image of each other.

"I see you're still dressing like a commoner, Harry." Draco snipped, though there was no longer any bite to his words.

"I dress for comfort, Draco. Not so the fickle public can drool over me one day and lambaste me the next. Damn sheeple." Harry was still rather bitter that the witches and wizards, whose children he'd literally _died_ to protect, had turned their backs on him when he'd defended the Malfoy's in court.

Harry's insult apparently threw Draco off his game, "damn what?" he asked, bewildered.

"Sheeple; people who have no minds of their own, who follow the Profit like it's their shepard, and they it's sheep. They don't care that I killed Voldemort, just that I defended you and your mum. They can't wrap their heads around the idea that you had no choice and she didn't want to loose her son. Bloody morons, the lot of 'em." Harry huffed, crossing to the middle of the room and conjuring a chair.

They'd been working this first week on large-scale conjuration and Harry circled his creation with a critical eye. It was an overstuffed, squat armchair, upholstered in deep burgundy red leather. Nodding in satisfaction Harry flopped down into the chair as if his strings had just been cut. He heard Draco snort and glanced over at him. He was still standing by the window, though he'd stopped leaning against it and turned to face the Gryffindor. Harry raised an eyebrow and gave a gesture of invitation to the Slytherin to join him.

Draco moved to a spot some four feet from where Harry sat and deftly conjured his own chair, gave it a once over, and sat as well. His was a high backed armchair with black suede upholstery. Harry glanced around at the room they were in, noticing several dust covered desks, a blackboard with a large crack running through it, and a rather long trunk that looked like it was used to transport brooms.

Turning back to the blond before him Harry asked, "Why did you ask me here, Draco? What did you want?"

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, causing Harry to notice that he no longer kept it slicked back. "I … I wanted to thank you, Harry. For what you've done." Harry's eyebrows rose. "Not just for defending us in court, but also for coming back for me in the fire. Merlin knows you didn't have to."

"You're welcome," Harry murmured. "But I couldn't just leave you in there."

"I deserved it." Draco replied self deprecatingly.

Harry looked into Draco's silver grey eyes, "You did not deserve to die."

The two men stared at each other in silence for several moments before Draco nodded. He then sighed deeply before leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. Staring intently at a smudge on the floor he spoke, "Mum told me what happened, in the forest. What you did. How … I've never heard of anything so brave."

Harry had gone very still, he didn't like thinking about that walk to his death. It had been one of the most difficult things he'd ever done. Draco glanced up at him and Harry shifted, uneasily.

"I had to do something; I had to stop the killing."

Draco nodded before suddenly jerking to his feet and pulling his wand out of his pocket. Harry jumped to his feet in shock and was on the verge of pulling his own wand, when he noticed that Malfoy's wand was vibrating.

"Proximity ward?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, "Someone's coming. We have to hide."

Nightly security in the castle had become much more stringent as Headmistress McGonagall didn't want students injuring themselves in dark halls that were still damaged from the battle. Thus, no students were allowed out of their common rooms at night. Not even Prefects, the surviving professors and Filch now had a rotating schedule of patrols. She'd also erected (with the help of the Goblins) a ward around the castle that activated at night and prevented any subversive or offensive magic. Meaning they couldn't use Disillusionment Charms.

Harry glanced around the room, quickly banishing their two chairs; there was nothing they could hide behind. His eyes fell on the trunk. He looked at the Malfoy scion, sizing him up, before looking back to the trunk. He groaned, but headed over to it, beckoning the blond to follow. Opening it he was grateful that it was at least empty. Harry clambered into the trunk and lay flat on his back before waiving Draco to get in.

Draco looked like he greatly desired protesting, hesitated for just a moment, before stowing his wand in his pocket and easing in carefully atop Harry, pulling the trunk lid shut. He became immediately aware of their extremely close proximity, doing his best to hold himself up off the raven-haired man, balancing on his elbows and toes, his feet together between Harry's.

They heard the door squeak open and the shuffling feet that betrayed the identity of the intruder as Filch. Harry felt that his being the one to come upon them was both a blessing and a curse. The Squib couldn't use magic to locate them and was likely unaware they were hiding in the room; his reason for coming to the room then was not because of them and there was no way for the two men to know when the Caretaker would leave.

After a few minutes Harry became aware of Draco's arms minutely shaking from the exertion of holding himself up. Harry knew that all too soon the Slytherin would loose his battle with gravity and have to lower his full weight onto the Gryffindor. As if his thoughts had been prophetic the blond man let out a barely audible groan and dropped slowly onto the length of the brunet beneath him.

Both men immediately tensed and froze. Draco's wand, which he'd placed in his front pocket, had been hanging in the space between the two, and was still vibrating from the proximity ward being tripped. Now that the men were pressed into each other the wand was sandwiched between them, lying against their hips, sending vibrations right to their cocks. Draco squeezed his hands into fists and tried to get his weakened arms to lift himself again, but only succeeded in shifting slightly, causing their cocks to rub together and the wand to end up nestled beside them.

Harry groaned inaudibly, his past allowing for his control in making no noise. The thin fabrics of their slacks did nothing to muffle the sensations of the vibrating wand and their steadily swelling bulges. Harry's arms were trapped at his sides, his fingertip pressing bruises into his thighs. He'd put his arms like this to allow Draco room for his own at Harry's shoulders, but the position was now preventing him from doing anything to help. Draco shifted again, trying desperately to lift himself off of Harry and the vibrating wand. The Gryffindor grit his teeth as Draco drug their now painfully hard erections against one another. Harry grabbed Draco's hips, the only thing he could reach, trying to force him to hold still. Draco gasped sharply, Harry's hands feeling like brands against his hot skin.

The trunk around them creaked and groaned and the two men realized that Filch was _sitting_ on the lid. As Draco turned his head to glance at the lid above them his hair ghosted across Harry's face. Without conscious thought, Harry inhaled the scent of the blond locks; sandalwood and lavender. His hands squeezed Draco's hips involuntarily and the man's head snapped back around to stare into Harry's eyes, molten silver into emerald green. Harry squeezed the blonds' hips again, intentionally this time, and Draco gave a full body shudder before bucking slightly into Harry. Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hands snaked around to grab Draco's arse, pressing their cocks together forcefully against the wand.

Draco's hands unclenched and he grasped Harry's shoulders tightly as they rutted against each other, the wand's vibrations and their desperate need driving them past all reason. Draco's cheek pressed into Harry's and they turned together, sharing a searing kiss. Harry's hands pushed at Draco's trousers forcing them down over his thighs. The wand slipped out of the pocket and Harry deftly caught it and cancelled the ward, ending the vibrations, and cast a silencing spell at the trunk. Setting the wand on the floor he shoved his own trousers down and felt his erection spring up into Draco's waiting cock. The two men moaned aloud, no longer needing to keep silent and bucked passionately, grinding their cocks against the others. Harry again grabbed Draco's arse, reaching around to push a finger against the pale man's puckered entrance. Draco moaned and captured Harry's lips again; pushing his tongue into the brunets' mouth and dominating the kiss and Harry slid his finger into the blonds' tight heat. Harry fucked the Slytherin with his finger as Draco forced his hand between them and grasped their cocks in his sweaty grip, pumping his fist at a frenzied pace.

Harry groaned into Draco's mouth, his hand matching time with Draco's fist as they both sped up their pace, he was so close he was practically mindless with the ecstasy of it and knew Draco was just as close. Suddenly his vision went white as he shot his seed between them, Draco only a second behind.

The Slytherin was now lying in a boneless heap atop the Gryffindor, their breaths coming in sharp rasps. Harry reached beside his leg and retrieved Draco's wand. In quick succession he cast a cleaning charm, a cooling charm, and a Hominum Revealo. The two breathed a collective sigh as the spell showed they were now alone. Using his back, Draco lifted the lid of the trunk and pulled himself out, giving Harry a spectacular view of his semi-hard cock as he did. After fixing his clothes, while admiring the view of Harry's cock as he lay there, Draco lent a hand to the dark-haired man, pulling him out of the trunk. Harry adjusted his own clothing and ran a hand through his hair.

"So, that was …" Harry began, not sure how Draco felt about it, but knowing that he really wanted to do it again.

"That will be repeated, as often as you'll let me." Draco replied, his customary smirk firmly in place.

Harry grinned like a Cheshire cat and resolutely nodded to the blond, "At least thrice a day will do for starters."

Draco's eyes widened before he too grinned and the two set off down the hall together, anxiously anticipating where this new road in life would take them.

ooooOOOOoooo

 **A/N:** Well that was fun, tell me what you think.


End file.
